Bring him home
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu „Two more days“, Slash, mit heftigem Kitschalarm und ein bißchen HumorWie gehen Marius und Cosette mit der Beziehung zwischen Javert und Valjean um?


„**Bring him home"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „Two more days", Slash, mit heftigem Kitschalarm und ein bißchen Humor_

_Wie gehen Marius und Cosette mit der Beziehung zwischen Javert und Valjean um?_

_Die Jungs gehören noch immer Hugo und einander, gleiches gilt für Cosette und Marius, Sergeant Levasseur gehört mir._

Marius Pontmercy, seit einigen Tagen wieder vollständig von seiner Verletzung genesen und mit Cosette Fauchelevent verheiratet, mußte seiner Studentenbude einen letzten Besuch abstatten, bevor er endgültig seine Sachen in die Rue Plumet schaffen ließ. Die verbotenen Bücher sollten nicht unbedingt von den Möbelpackern gesehen werden.

Marius stieg die Treppe zu seiner Dachkammer hinauf. Vor der Tür angekommen steckte er seinen Schlüssel ins Schloß und stutzte, denn der Schlüssel ließ sich nicht drehen. Er wußte genau, daß er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, bevor er vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, in den Kampf gezogen war. Doch jetzt war die Tür unverschlossen.

Vorsichtig und bereit, sofort zu flüchten, öffnete Marius die Tür. Er warf einen Blick ins Zimmer, sah vom Tisch zum Bett hinüber, erstarrte und schloß die Tür wieder. Sehr durcheinander kletterte er die Treppe wieder hinunter. Er vergaß, warum er eigentlich gekommen war, stieg in die wartende Kutsche und fuhr zurück in die Rue Plumet.

Lange hatten Cosette und er sich Gedanken gemacht, was wohl aus ihrem Vater geworden war. Jetzt wußte er es.

Den ganzen Weg über dachte er nach, was er Cosette als zweites sagen sollte. Das erste war klar: „Dein Vater lebt." Aber als zweites? Schon „Deinem Vater geht es gut." schien irgendwie nicht richtig zu sein. Konnte es irgend jemandem gutgehen, der in intimer Umarmung mit seinem geschworenen Todfeind lag? Konnte es Cosettes Vater gutgehen, wenn er in den Armen von Inspecteur Javert lag?

Das Schließen der Tür weckte Jean Valjean auf, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte. Javerts Arme umschlangen und hielten ihn fest, als könnte er verloren gehen.

Valjean hatte nicht erwartet, daß es in ihrem Alter tatsächlich noch möglich war, eine derartige Leidenschaft zu entwickeln, doch in den vergangenen Tagen hatte teilweise eine Berührung, ein Blick, ein Wort ausgereicht, damit sie übereinander herfielen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten einfach zu sehr aufgestaut. Außerdem hatten sie beide viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Bedürfnisse ihrer Köroper zu ignorieren.

Auch den dem Morgen, als sie von der Seine zurückgekommen waren, war eine solche Entwicklung nicht vorauszusehen gewesen. Javert hatte Valjean, den auf dem Rückweg die Kräfte verlassen hatten, wie eine Braut hinaufgetragen, obgleich Valjean heftig protestiert hatte.

Ihre ersten Annährungen waren schüchtern gewesen. Sie hatten es langsam angehen lassen und sich viel Zeit genommen. Zunächst war dies aus Rücksicht auf Valjeans geschwächte Konstitution geschehen, dann hatten sie beide überrascht festgestellt, daß ihre Erfahrungen sehr begrenzt waren. So hatten sie fast ängstlich begonnen, ihre Körper zu erforschen und waren zusehends mutiger geworden, je mehr sie das Wunder, das sie erlebten, begriffen. In den letzten Tagen waren sie kaum aus dem Bett gekommen; lediglich um etwas zu essen zu kaufen, hatten sie das Zimmer verlassen.

Bisher hatte sie noch nicht über die Zukunft gesprochen, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Irgendwann würden sie das Zimmer verlassen müssen, irgendwann mußte Valjean Cosette erklären, daß seine Zukunft an der Seite eines Polizeiinspektors lag, der sie beide durch das halbe Land gejagt hatte...

Sie würden sich eine Wohnung nehmen, und alles weitere würde sich finden, schoß es Valjean durch den Kopf. Er würde Javert damit überraschen.

„Du bist wirklich eine Schande, Valjean," murmelte Javert schläfrig, aber mit einem Lächeln. „Mich einfach am hellichten Tage zu sündigem Tun zu verführen..."

„Ich sehe dich halt gerne an dabei. Oder gibt es ein Gesetz dagegen?"

Statt einer Antwort wurde sein Mund mit einem Kuß verschlossen.

Thenardier war kaum verschwunden, als Marius' Gedanken begannen, sich zu jagen. In Ordnung, der geheimnisvolle Retter, der ihn durch die Abwasserkanäle geschleppt und ihm so das Leben gerettet hatte, war Cosettes Vater gewesen. Dagegen war nichts einzuwenden, er war lieber jemandem, der zur Familie gehörte, als einem Fremder dankbar.

Was allerdings ihn geradezu alarmierte, war der Punkt, daß Thenardier erwähnt hatte, daß Javert ebenfalls in unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen war. Wenn Javert mitbekommen hatte, daß Cosettes Vater einen verwundeten Rebellen in Sicherheit brachte, dann war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, daß Javert vielleicht das Gleiche getan hatte, wie es eben Thenardier versucht hatte: Erpressung, nur mit einem anderen Preis.

Cosette hatte erzählt, wie besessen der Polizist sie und ihren Vater verfolgt hatte, wer konnte schon sagen, woher diese Besessenheit herrührte. Und dann, so war sich Marius immer sicherer, hatte Javert seine Gelegenheit gesehen, etwas zu bekommen, was Cosettes Vater ihm nicht freiwillig gegeben hätte.

Natürlich, das war auch die einzige Erklärung für die Szene, die er in seinem Zimmer hatte beobachten müssen. Javert erpreßte Marius' Schwiegervater, ihm zu Willen zu sein.

Marius schrie nach seinem Wagen. Er mußte sofort aufbrechen, Cosettes Vater zu Hilfe eilen und sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich für die Lebensrettung revanchieren.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner Studentenbude überlegte Marius trotz des horrenden Tempos, mit dem er die Pferde antreiben ließ, sehr konzentriert, was er Javert mitteilen würde. Er mußte wohl an seine Ehre und seinen Ruf appellieren, denn daß sich Javert kaufen ließ, hatte noch niemals jemand gehört. Und natürlich würde er Cosettes Vater sofort mitnehmen und nach Hause bringen, wo er umsorgt werden konnte und die Wunden, die Javert geschlagen hatte, heilen konnten.

Der letzte Teil von Marius' Plan ging gründlich schief, denn, als er noch immer außer sich in seine Dachkammer stürmte, war sein Schwiegervater nicht anwesend. Javert saß am Tisch und las in einem Buch; wie Marius mit einem Schlucken erkannte, war es eines von jenen, die zweimal verboten worden waren.

Javert blickte auf, sah, um wen es sich bei seinem Besucher handelte, und erhob sich. „Monsieur le Baron," sagte er kühl.

„Wo ist er?" platzte Marius heraus. „Wo ist mein Schwiegervater?"

„Valjean, nein, M. Fauchelevent," verbesserte Javert sich, „hat eine geschäftliche Besprechung."

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie hier tun, Inspecteur. Mir können Sie nichts vormachen!"

Der Tag hatte kommen müssen, an dem Valjeans Familie von ihnen erfuhr. Javert hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, was dieser Tag beinhalten würde, er hatte die Vorstellung gehabt, daß er es mit Valjean gemeinsam durchstehen würde, anstatt sich allein einem wutschnaubenden Marius gegenüber zu sehen. So blickte er den Jüngeren nur von oben herab an.

„Ich werde nicht erlauben, daß der Vater meiner Frau in etwas derartig Unappetitliches verwickelt wird," fuhr Marius fort. „Was verlangen Sie, um aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden?"

„Wer hat Ihnen erzählt, daß ich bestechlich sei? Sie dürften einem Lügner aufgesessen sein, Monsieur le Baron." Javerts Stimme war überaus beherrscht. „Ich empfinde diese Unterhaltung ausgesprochen beleidigend."

„Was ich beleidigend finde, ist die Tatsache, daß Sie meine Unterkunft benutzen, um Ihre schmutzigen Spielchen mit M. Fauchelevent zu treiben." Marius' Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Ich habe Sie gesehen."

„Tatsächlich?" Es war die Selbstbeherrschung, die Javert sein ganzes Leben lang geübt hatte, und die erst in den letzten Tagen etwas rissig geworden war, die ihn nach außen kühl erscheinen ließ. „Und es hat Sie wirklich in dieser Weise schockieren können, was Sie gesehen haben, daß Sie eine solche Szene machen? Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, war Vergleichbares zwischen Ihren Schuljungenfreunden, insbesondere Enjolras und Grantaire."

Marius machte einen Schritt zurück. Offenbar war es kein Gerücht, daß Inspecteur Javert alles wußte. „Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht." Er klang in diesem Moment fast ein wenig lahm.

„Worum geht es dann? Klären Sie mich auf, Monsieur le Baron."

„Es scheint wirklich, daß Sie verlangen, daß ich es ausspreche."

„Ich würde das hilfreich finden."

Dies zwang Marius seinen ganz Mut zusammenzunehmen, was auch nötig war, da er ansonsten nicht hätte weitersprechen können. „Also gut, wenn Sie verlangen, daß ich es ausspreche... Ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß Sie meinen Schwiegervater weiterhin in erpresserischer Weise dazu nötigen, Ihnen zu Willen zu sein."

Für einige Sekundenbruchteile war auf Javerts Gesicht Entsetzen zu lesen, dann versteinerte seine Miene zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske. „Was Ihren Schwiegervater und mich betrifft, geht nur ihn und mich etwas an."

„Nicht, wenn Sie die Tatsache ausnutzen, daß er ein zu guter Mensch ist."

„Wenn Sie denken, daß das sein Problem ist, sollten Sie dieses Gespräch lieber mit ihm führen. Und jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie gehen würden. Ich sehe keinerlei Veranlassung, diese Unterhaltung fortzusetzen."

Ehe Marius sich versah, stand er vor der Tür und wurde sich erst dort bewußt, daß er gerade aus seinem eigenen Zimmer geworfen worden war.

Valjean kehrte von seiner „geschäftlichen Besprechung" zurück, die in Wahrheit eine Unterhaltung mit einem Hauseigentümer gewesen war, in dessen Gebäude eine Wohnung leer stand. Er fand Javert in äußerst düsterer und brütender Stimmung vor, welcher wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann aufwies, der in den letzten Tagen bewiesen hatte, daß er sogar in der Lage war zu lächeln.

„Was ist mit dir?" Valjean war alarmiert, die Stimmung Javerts war schon gefährlich dicht an derjenigen, die sie zweimal an die Seine gebracht hatte.

Javert antwortete nicht.

„Es wäre gut für uns beide, wenn du mir sagen könntest, was geschehen ist." Valjean kniete neben dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem Javert saß, und legte diesem die Hände auf die Schenkel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, es ist zu... zu... Gott, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was es ist." Javert strich gedankenverloren durch Valjeans Haar. „Wir hatten Besuch."

Valjean erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte nur auffordernd nach oben.

„Dein Schwiegersohn. Er... weiß von uns."

„Das erspart mir, es ihm sagen zu müssen."

„Aber er glaubt, du seiest nur hier mit mir, weil ich dich zwingen würde, hier zu sein."

„Wenn das so wäre, hättest du die Handschellen nicht in die Seine werfen sollen." Valjean deutete ein kurzes Lachen an, hielt aber inne, aber er feststellte, daß Javert es nicht in mindestens komisch zu finden schien. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, daß da etwas dran ist? Daß ich mich irgendwie verpflichtet fühle, mit dir zusammenzusein, oder?"

Für einen Moment sah Javert zur Decke, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Gut, denn das wäre auch reichlich absurd. Du darfst nicht daran zweifeln, daß ich genau dort bin, wo ich sein will. Niemals, hörst du?"

„Ich zweifle nicht an dir."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich trenne dich von dem, was dir im Leben immer am wichtigsten war, von deiner Tochter."

„Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinauswillst."

„Wenn dein Schwiegersohn so etwas von mir glaubt, was denkst dann erst deine Tochter? Es wird zwischen uns nie so etwas von Normalität geben. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich gegenüber deiner Familie verteidigen würdest oder, noch schlimmer, irgendwann dich entscheiden müßtest zwischen ihnen und mir."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Javert?"

Der lange Blick, mit dem Javert auf Valjean herabsah, war traurig, fast verzweifelt. „Nichts, ich bin nur besorgt."

„Das mußt du nicht. Ich werde jetzt gleich in die Rue Plumet gehen und diesem kindischen Jungen den Kopf zurechtzurücken. Und ich werde das tun, was ich schon seit Tagen hätte tun sollen, ich werde mit Cosette über dich sprechen." Valjean auf den Füßen.

„Was willst du ihr sagen?"

„Daß ich dich liebe," antwortete Valjean schlicht, beugte sich über Javert, küßte ihn flüchtig und war wieder aus der Tür.

Javert verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, zwang die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder – er würde doch jetzt nicht nach Jahrzehnten mit sentimentaler Weinerei anfangen – stand auf und begann, die wenigen Dinge im Raum, die ihm gehörten, zusammenzupacken.

Cosette saß nachdenklich mit einer Handarbeit auf dem Schoß, die sie nicht anrührte. Marius war seit einigen Tagen merkwürdig schweigsam, und als er vorhin nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen. Schon die knappe Mitteilung drei Tage zuvor, daß ihr Vater am Leben sei, hatte so gar nicht nach Marius geklungen.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob es sinnvoll war, einfach in Marius' geheiligtes Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, als es an der Tür läutete, Madame Toussaint öffnete, einen leisen Schrei der Überraschung ausstieß, und in der Halle einige Worte gewechselt wurden. Dann ging die Tür auf und im Rahmen stand Cosettes Vater.

Mit einem „Papa" flog sie ihm entgegen, barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und stieß kleine Schluchzer der Erleichterung und Freude aus.

Valjean hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er hatte diesen Moment ersehnt und gefürchtet, doch es war gar nicht schwer, einfach dem Gefühl seiner Liebe zu ihr nachzugeben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit löste Valjean die Umarmung und betrachtete Cosette eingehend. „Du siehst glücklich aus. Bist du es auch?"

„Jetzt auf jeden Fall, wo du endlich nach Hause gekommen bist."

Nach Hause? Es waren diese Worte, die Valjean bewußt machten, daß er die Rue Plumet nicht mehr als Zuhause empfand, sondern dort nur noch willkommener Besucher sein würde. „Ich muß mit dir sprechen, mein Kind, und auch mit deinem Mann. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig."

„Ich werde ihn holen lassen," sagte Cosette erschrocken über Valjeans ernste Miene.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Marius in den Salon trat. „Monsieur, ich muß Ihnen danken, dafür, was Sie getan haben. Ohne Ihr mutiges Eingreifen wäre ich wie alle anderen auf der Barrikade gestorben, statt hier mit meiner Cosette vereint zu sein." Er schüttelte Valjean die Hand.

„Ich möchte jetzt keinen Dank hören," erklärte dieser abweisend. „Ich habe etwas zu sagen, und es fiele mir leichter, wenn ich dabei nicht unterbrochen würde. Zunächst einmal ist mein Name nicht Ultime Fauchelevent. Mein Name ist Jean Valjean." So knapp wie möglich, was immer noch lange genug dauerte, berichtete Valjean von seinem vergangenen Leben. „Es wurde mir erst spät bewußt, daß Gott wohl einen Plan damit verfolgte, Javert und mich immer wieder zusammentreffen zu lassen. Wir waren nur beide zu gefangen darin, uns zu verabscheuen und zu fürchten, um das zu erkennen. Es war fast zu spät, als wir endlich bereit waren, uns unseren Gefühlen zu stellen."

„Entschuldige, Papa," unterbrach Cosette, „aber was versuchst du, uns gerade genau zu erklären?"

„Liebe, mein Kind, geht manchmal merkwürdige Wege." War es wirklich so leicht, es auszusprechen? „Und bei mir führten alle Wege zu Javert, so verrückt sich das für dich anhören mag. Ich liebe ihn, wie du Marius liebst, er ist wichtig für mich, und es ist ebenso wichtig für mich, daß du das verstehst."

„Sie erklären gerade, daß Sie und Inspecteur Javert..." Marius stockte.

„Ja, und ganz offenbar haben Sie da etwas vollkommen falsch verstanden." Ein Teil der Wärme war aus Valjeans Stimme gewichen. „Was Sie gesagt haben, hat ihn sehr getroffen. Ich erwarte, daß Sie sich entschuldigen."

„Das ist wohl das Mindeste, was ich tun kann," sagte Marius niedergeschlagen.

„Bist du sicher, Papa, daß er das ist, was du wirklich willst?" fragte Cosette, die den Wortwechsel schweigend verfolgt hatte.

„Ja, ganz sicher."

„Dann finde ich, daß ich ihn kennenlernen sollte. Wenn du dem Mann dein Herz geschenkt hast, der uns durch das halbe Land gejagt hat, muß er wirklich etwas Besonderes sein."

Valjean trag zu seiner Tochter und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten wir zu ihm fahren."

Sie stiegen zu dritt die steile Treppe hinauf zu Marius' Dachkammer. Valjean öffnete die Tür und starrte in das Zimmer, welches leer war. Von Javert war keine Spur zu sehen.

Valjean stürzte hinein, und mit wachsender Angst riß er den Schrank auf. Der schwere Mantel der Uniform und der Uniformrock waren verschwunden.

„Papa," sagte Cosette und deutete auf den Tisch.

Valjean sah das Papier mit seinem Namen dort liegen. Es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Kraft hinüberzugehen, das Papier zur Hand zu nehmen und es zu entfalten.

„Ich halte es für besser zu gehen, bevor es uns beiden das Herz brechen könnte," war dort in einer Schrift zu lesen, die eher dafür geschaffen war, Polizeiberichte zu verfassen als persönliche Briefe. „Ich kann Dir nicht zumuten, Dich zwischen Deiner Familie und mir entscheiden zu müssen, denn sie werden niemals verstehen können, was uns wirklich verbindet. Es war von Anfang an Wahnsinn, und das wissen wir beide. Ich werde fortgehen an einen Ort, zu dem Du mir nicht folgen wirst. J."

Wie betäubt ließ Valjean das Schreiben sinken; es rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und segelte zu Boden. Er schwankte. Cosette stützte ihn sofort, während Marius das Papier aufhob und überflog.

„Gott, was habe ich getan?" Marius starrte weiter auf den Brief. „Wohin will er gehen?" Er reichte den Brief Cosette.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch der größere Narr ist," erklärte sie nach der Lektüre mit einem kurzem zwischen Brief und Marius hin- und herwanderndem Blick. „Ich hoffe, er hat nicht vor, sich etwas anzutun."

„Nein," stieß Valjean entsetzt hervor, und wiederholte dann ruhiger, als wollte er sich selbst beruhigen, „Nein. Das wird er nicht tun. Er hat es mir versprochen. Und Javert bricht niemals ein Versprechen."

„Aber was könnte dann ein Ort sein, an den Sie ihm nicht folgen werden?"

Valjeans Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Hin und wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, wenn er eine Möglichkeit ausschloß.

„Denk nach, Papa," drängte Cosette überflüssigerweise.

„Toulon," rief Valjean schließlich aus. „Das ist der einzige Ort, von dem er denkt, ich könnte mich dort nicht sehen lassen."

„Da hat er leider recht, Monsieur," erklärte Marius. „Es geht unmöglich, daß Sie nach Toulon gehen. Wenn Sie jemand erkennt, wird man Sie sofort wegen Ihrer Flucht verhaften und mit Verlaub, Sie werden in Haft niemals mehr als ein paar Monate durchhalten."

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte Cosette.

„Ich werde gehen und ihn zurückholen," antwortete Marius entschlossen. „Es ist meine Schuld, was geschehen ist. Also werde ich nach Toulon reisen."

„Und du meinst, Javert wird zurückkehren, weil _du_ ihn darum bittest?" Cosette konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals vorher so etwas wie Sarkasmus gekannt zu haben.

„Cosette hat recht. Ich muß nach Toulon, denn nur ich kann ihn zurückbringen," sagte Valjean. „Und wenn ich zu feige bin, dorthin zu gehen, wo er ist, dann bin ich es nicht wert, daß er mich überhaupt anblickt."

„Dann gestatten Sie mir wenigstens, Sie zu begleiten," erwiderte Marius.

Valjean nickte. Wenn Marius mitkam, würde Javert gleich sehen, daß seine Befürchtungen grundlos waren.

„Ich komme auch mit," verkündete Cosette.

„Ist das nicht zu anstrengend für dich?" fragte Marius besorgt.

„Dieser Mann hat uns durch halb Frankreich gejagt, als ich ein Kind war. Da werde ich ja wohl als erwachsene Frau in der Lage sein, diesem Mann nach Toulon nachzureisen, um das Glück meines Vaters zu retten."

In dem Wagen, der von Paris südwärts jagte, herrschte Schweigen. Jeder der drei Insassen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Marius war damit beschäftigt, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Wie hatte er nur die Situation derartig mißdeuten können? Und wieso hatte er nicht erst mit Valjean gesprochen, anstatt sofort wie ein total verblendete Narr auf Javert loszugehen? Wieso hatte er nicht erkannt, daß die Umarmung, die er beobachtet hatte, echten Gefühlen entsprungen war?

Cosette war in Sorge um ihren Vater, so wie er angespannt ihr gegenübersaß. Sie hatte gehofft, diese Anspannung, dieses Gejagte im Blick Valjeans nie wieder sehen zu müssen, als er von seiner Liebe zu Javert gesprochen hatte, doch jetzt war beides wieder da. So wirklich war ihr nicht bewußt gewesen, daß sich ein Mann in einen anderen verlieben konnte, und sie erinnerte sich aus den Konvent, daß es sich dabei um eine Sünde handelte, aber wenn es ein anderer Mann schaffte, Frieden und Freude auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters zu zaubern, dann konnte es keine Sünde sein.

Valjean starrte blicklos vor sich hin. War sein Instinkt, der ihm Toulon eingegeben hatte, wirklich richtig gewesen? Was war, wenn sie in der verkehrten Richtung suchten? Was würde sein, wenn er Javert nicht fand? Wie konnte er dann weiterleben? Es konnte einfach nicht sein, daß ihnen nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, nur diese wenigen Tagen vergönnt gewesen sein sollten, das konnte doch wohl kaum Gottes Plan gewesen sein.

Lautlos begann Valjean zu beten. Bring ihn heim, Herr, laß mich ihn heim bringen! Laß mich ihn finden!

Valjean hatte an jeder Poststation, an der sie die Pferde wechselten und etwas zu essen kauften, gehofft, Javert einzuholen, doch entweder war der Vorsprung zu groß, er hatte einen anderen Weg genommen, oder sie waren auf der falschen Spur.

Angekommen in Toulon wollte Valjean sich sofort auf die Suche mache, doch sowohl Cosette als auch Marius widersprachen heftig. Sie bestanden darauf, sich zunächst in einem Gasthaus einzumieten, und daß er sich ein wenig ausruhte.

„Es nützt weder dir noch ihm, wenn du zusammenbrichst," sagte Cosette energisch.

„Außerdem bringt es überhaupt nichts, die Stadt einfach so zu durchsuchen. Wir brauchen einen Plan," fügte Marius hinzu.

Valjean sah ein, daß die beiden recht hatten. Toulon war kein Dorf, in dem die Ankunft eines jeden Fremden auffiel, es war eine Hafenstadt mit der entsprechenden Fluktuation an Menschen.

Das Gasthaus, in dem Marius zwei Zimmer und einen Salon anmietete, war angenehm. Im Salon hielten die drei Kriegsrat.

„Warum schalten wir nicht einfach die Polizei ein?" schlug Marius vor. Er fühlte sich so schuldig, daß er sich sehr bemühte, Ideen zu haben.

„Die Polizei?" fragte Valjean spöttischer, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. „Und was sagen wir denen? Polizeiinspektor entlaufen?"

„Nein, Papa, warte, die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht." Cosette wirkte plötzlich viel munterer. „Was ist, wenn es dringende Amtsgeschäfte gäbe, in denen Inspecteur Javert gesprochen werden muß?"

„Es hat in Paris eine Verhaftung gegeben," überlegte Valjean laut. „Der berüchtigte, flüchtige Sträfling Jean Valjean, dem Javert immer auf der Spur war, wurde festgenommen. Und nur einer kann ihn identifizieren." In seinem Kopf hörte er förmlich Javerts Stimme, die rügend daraufhin wies, daß das, was er gerade vorgeschlagen hatte, bewußte Irreführung der Polizei war. Gott, wie er sogar solche Bemerkungen vermißte!

„Dann werde ich also das Polizeihauptquartier aufsuchen und erklären, ich käme im Auftrag der Pariser Polizei," sagte Marius.

„Nein, mein Junge, das geht nicht," widersprach Valjean. „Einen Polizisten wird man Ihnen keine Sekunde abnehmen. Zuviel Baron, zu wenig Gosse in Sprache, Auftreten, das klappt nicht."

„Und wer sollte Ihrer Meinung nach gehen, Monsieur? Cosette?"

„Nein, nicht Cosette."

Valjean atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er das Polizeirevier betrat. Er wußte, daß es eigentlich Wahnsinn war, sich mitten in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen, hier in Toulon, wo sich leicht noch einer der Polizisten an den Fall des über Jahre flüchtigen Sträflings erinnern mochte. Andererseits war es ihm über Jahre gelungen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, und das hatte ein nicht unbeträchtliches Talent zur Verstellung erfordert. Und würde irgend jemand glauben, daß er so verrückt war, sich freiwillig zur Polizei zu begeben?

Entschlossen marschierte er hinein und erklärte dem diensthabenden Beamten: „Ich bin Sergeant Dupont von der Pariser Polizei. Ich möchte Ihren Sergeant sprechen." Valjeans Stimme klang herrisch, als würde er ständig Polizisten herumkommandieren; ein Tonfall, den er sich von dem Javert aus der Zeit in Montreuil-sur-mer geborgt hatte.

„Selbstverständlich, Monsieur le Sergeant," erwiderte der Polizist und kehrte nach wenigen Augenblicken mit seinem Vorgesetzten zurück.

„Levasseur", stellte dieser sich vor. „Was führt dich nach Toulon, Kollege?"

Valjean wechselte den Tonfall von herrisch zu jovial. Mit Erleichterung hatte er festgestellt, daß Levasseur viel zu jung war, um sich persönlich an Häftling 24601 zu erinnern. „Eine gräßlich öde Sache. Mein Inspecteur ist vor kurzem hierher gereist, und ich muß ihn zurück nach Paris holen. Dringendes Amtsgeschäft, was nur er erledigen kann. Ich finde ja, die hätten ihm auch einen Brief schreiben können. Allerdings, wohin hätten sie den schicken sollen? Wir wissen nämlich nicht, wo er hier abgestiegen ist."

Levasseur grinste mitfühlend. „Wie heißt er denn, dein Inspecteur?"

„Javert."

„Doch nicht etwa dieser Verrückte, der seit zwanzig Jahren diesem entflohenen Ex-Sträfling hinterher jagt?"

„Derselbe," seufzte Valjean. „Das Irre ist, daß wir glauben, diesen Jean Valjean jetzt verhaftet zu haben."

„Ich habe gedacht, den gäbe es gar nicht, der wäre nur eine fixe Idee."

„Das habe ich gelegentlich auch gedacht," bemerkte Valjean trocken. „Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir Javert schnellstmöglich in Paris, damit er ihn identifiziert. Niemand sonst kann das."

„Hhm," machte Levasseur, „bei uns hat sich dein Inspecteur nicht gemeldet. Ist er hier, um sich zu amüsieren?"

Valjean lachte, was er dieses Mal ohne jede Verstellung tat. „Glaub mir, der hätte schon Schwierigkeiten, das Wort auch nur zu buchstabieren."

„So einer also. Da bist du ja richtig geschlagen." Levasseur versetzte Valjean einen freundschaftlichen Knuff gegen den Oberarm. „Da gibt es eigentlich nur drei Gasthäuser, in denen er mit dem Geldbeutel eines Inspecteurs und dem Willen, sich nicht zu amüsieren, absteigen kann. Ich schreibe es dir auf."

Valjeans Herz klopfte lauter vor lauter Aufregung. „Danke. Wenn er dort nicht ist, könntest du dann vielleicht nach ihm fahnden lassen?"

Javert hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie betrunken. Alkohol hatte er immer gemieden, denn die damit verbundene Wirkung führte unweigerlich auf den Weg der Sünde. Den ganzen Weg von Paris hierher hatte er verzweifelt versucht, den Schmerz darüber, Valjean verlassen zu haben, und seine Einsamkeit zu ignorieren, aber es war nicht gelungen. Mit jeder Meile, die er zwischen Valjean und sich brachte, wurden beides schlimmer, denn er war sich nur viel zu bewußt, daß es eine Rückkehr nicht geben würde. Niemals wieder zurückzukehren in die Nähe des Mannes, der sein Leben bestimmt hatte...

Er wußte nicht, wie er den brennenden Verlust ertragen sollte, bis er schließlich sich entschloß, den Versuch zu machen, im Wein das Vergessen zu suchen. Ihm war bekannt, daß viele Menschen versuchten, auf diese Weise zu vergessen. Vielleicht gelang es auch ihm.

Also hatte er sich in die Schankstube des Gasthauses gesetzt, in dem er abgestiegen war, und einen Krug Rotwein bestellt. Zunächst hatte er ein erstes Glas getrunken. Sein Alkohol nicht gewöhnter Körper hatte schnell reagiert mit einer wohligen inneren Wärme. Sein Verlust schien auf einmal wie durch Watte von ihm getrennt zu sein.

Da es offenbar funktionierte, goß er sich ein zweites Glas ein. Er würde sich jetzt für immer von Valjean in allen seinen Identitäten verabschieden. Vielleicht würde ihm das erlauben, irgendwie weiterzumachen; Leben würde man das ja nicht nennen können. „Leb wohl, 24601," flüsterte er und trank das zweite Glas. Er goß nach. „Leben Sie wohl, Monsieur le Maire. Leben Sie wohl, M. Fauchelevent." Bei jedem Abschied schüttete er ein weiteres Glas Wein in sich hinein. Er nahm Abschied von dem Jean Valjean auf den Barrikaden, von jenem, der ihn aus der Seine gezogen hatte, von dem, der ihn überzeugt hatte, daß das Leben einen Sinn hatte. Und schließlich nahm er Abschied von Jean Valjean, mit dem er das Bett geteilt hatte.

Am Ende war der Krug leer und Javert mehr als voll.

Natürlich handelte es sich erst um das dritte Gasthaus, das Valjean, Cosette und Marius aufsuchten, in dem sie fündig wurden. Es bot sich ihnen ein unglaublicher Anblick.

Javert lag mit dem Kopf seitlich auf dem Tisch, aus dem Zopf hatten sich mehrere Strähnen gelöst, und sein Blick bemühte sich krampfhaft zu begreifen, ob er zwei Krüge getrunken hatte, oder nur einfach doppelt sah. Aber schon die Beantwortung dieser einfachen Frage überforderte ihn.

Valjean wußte nicht wirklich, ob er vor Erleichterung aufseufzen, vor Mitleid über Javerts beklagenswerten Zustanden weinen oder über den Anblick lachen sollte, der sich ihm bot. Die Erleichterung gewann. Um sich von diesem Gefühl, was geradezu übermächtig wurde, nicht übermannen zu lassen, tat Valjean das, was ihm Jahrzehnte das erfolgreiche Überleben in der Haft und auf der Flucht garantiert hatte, nämlich das Notwendige. „Cosette, zahle seine Zeche!" gab er Anweisungen. „Sie helfen mir, ihn aus dieser Lage in den Wagen zu schaffen."

Gemeinsam mit Marius hievte er Javert von dem Stuhl hoch, was überraschenderweise gelang, ohne ihn fallenzulassen.

Javert betrachtete das alles glasigen Auges, leistete jedoch keinen Widerstand. Mühsam, da ihre Last nicht daran dachte, in irgendeiner Weise behilflich zu sein, schleppten sie ihn zum Wagen und luden ihn ein.

„Ich befürchte, wir werden ihn erst einmal richtig ausnüchtern müssen," stellte Cosette mit dem sachkundigen Blick von jemandem fest, der einen Teil seiner Kindheit in einer Schankstube verbracht hatte. „Und es wird ihm danach bestimmt nicht gut gehen."

Valjean nahm neben Javert Platz und bettete dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Was stellst du nur immer wieder an?" murmelte er mit solcher Erleichterung, daß in seinen Worten kein Vorwurf mitschwang.

Javerts umnebeltes Gehirn begriff nun erst, an wem er da eigentlich lehnte. „Wieso ist es eigentlich nicht möglich, dir zu entkommen?" lallte er und sank mit dem Oberkörper auf Valjeans Schoß, wo er einschlief.

Irgendjemand schlug mit einem Vorschlaghammer immer wieder gegen seinen Kopf, zumindest war es das, was Javert glaubte zu spüren, als er erwachte. Er befand sich augenscheinlich in einem Hotelzimmer, allerdings nicht in dem, das er gemietet hatte. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, und durch sie hindurch verbreitete sich ein schummeriges Licht.

Er versuchte, den Kopf etwas zu heben, um weitere Einzelheiten wahrzunehmen, unterließ das jedoch sofort, als der Vorschlaghammer die Schlagzahl massiv erhöhte. Stattdessen stöhnte er leise auf.

Sofort beugte sich ein engelsgleiches Wesen über ihn, legte ihm ein kühlendes Tuch auf den Kopf und flößte ihm einen Becher Wasser ein. Bei näherem Hinsehen entpuppte sich das Engelswesen als Valjeans Tochter.

„Guten Morgen, Monsieur l'Inspecteur," sagte sie freundlich. „Sie sollten am besten eine Weile ruhig liegen bleiben, dann vergehen die Kopfschmerzen. Sie haben nur einen heftigen Kater."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich habe bei den Thenardiers mehr als eine Schnapsleiche zu sehen bekommen."

„Wo genau bin ich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Sie erinnern." Cosette lächelte. „Daher versuche ich, es genau zu bezeichnen. Toulon, Hotel ‚Zur Post', Zimmer meines Vaters."

„Ihr Vater ist hier?" Javert fuhr auf und ließ sich ob des unerträglichen Kopfschmerzes lieber wieder zurückfallen. „Wo ist er?"

Cosettes Lächeln wurde breiter. Wenn sie noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, ob Valjeans Gefühle mit der gleichen Stärke erwidert wurden, hätten die Besorgnis und die Freude in Javerts Stimme diese Zweifel zerstreut. „Nebenan. Er war die ganze Nacht hier. Allerdings waren Sie vor einer halben Stunde schon einmal kurz wach mit etwas... unappetitlichen Folgen. Er macht sich jetzt etwas frisch."

Javert stöhnte erneut. „Ich habe doch nicht etwa..."

„Doch."

„Oh, Gott." Er bemühte sich krampfhaft, die Scham, die ihn über den Verlust seiner letzten Würde überfiel, zu unterdrücken. „Aber was macht er hier? Ich meine, er sollte nicht hier sein. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Er ist Ihnen gefolgt, ohne eine Sekunde über die Gefahr nachzudenken. Er ist sogar hier, ohne zu zögern, ins Polizeihauptquartier marschiert, um nach Ihnen zu fragen. Und wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, dann wäre er auch schnurstracks durch das Tor zur Hölle gegangen und hätte dort nach Ihnen gesucht." Cosette holte tief Luft. „Wenn Sie nach all dem noch einmal wagen, von seiner Seite zu weichen, dann bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun."

Der Vorschlaghammer hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, aber Javerts Denkvermögen war noch deutlich verlangsamt. „Sie geben uns Ihren Segen?"

„Ich kann nicht wirklich behaupten, daß ich vollkommen verstehe, was zwischen ihm und Ihnen ist, aber offenbar machen Sie ihn glücklich, und nur das zählt."

So langsam kehrte bei Javert die Erinnerung zurück, weswegen er nach Toulon geflohen war. „Und Ihr Gatte? Seine Reaktion war nicht so verständnisvoll wie die Ihre."

Statt einer Antwort ging Cosette zur Tür, öffnete diese und winkte jemanden herein. Es war deutlich zu sehen, daß Marius sich unbehaglich fühlte. „Ich muß mich für meine Worte entschuldigen, M. Javert. Ich habe ohne Kenntnis aller Fakten vollkommen falsche Schlüsse gezogen, und dann auch noch voreilig gehandelt," begann er die Worte, die er schon auf der Reise sorgfältig vorbereitet hatte. „Mein Schwiegervater hat mich inzwischen darüber aufgeklärt, daß Sie Ihren Wagen zur Verfügung gestellt haben, um mich nach dem Aufstand zu retten. Ich hätte Ihnen danken sollen, anstatt vollkommen unberechtigte Anschuldigungen zu erheben. Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, daß Sie nicht nur als Freund meines Schwiegervaters jederzeit in meinem Haus willkommen sind, sondern auch als Freund der gesamten Familie. Ich..."

„Marius," unterbrach Cosette den Wortschwall und deutete auf die Tür. Hinter Marius war Valjean aufgetaucht, welcher sich die feuchten Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete.

„Sie werden uns sicherlich entschuldigen, M. Javert," sagte Marius mit einer Verbeugung und verließ zusammen mit Cosette den Raum.

„Hast du zum ersten Mal einen Kater?" fragte Valjean, nachdem sie sich eine Weile nur angesehen hatten.

„Ja, und ich glaube nicht, daß ich das wiederholen will," antwortete Javert. „Habe ich wirklich...?" Er deutete auf das Handtuch.

„Nicht so schlimm. Du warst in einem Zustand, daß ich damit hätte rechnen müssen."

„Der heilige Jean schlägt wieder zu, was?" Der Ausdruck in Javerts Augen nahm der Bemerkung jegliche Schärfe.

Valjean schnitt trotzdem eine Grimasse, warf das Handtuch in einen Sessel und kam herüber zum Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich nehme an, Cosette und Marius haben dir gesagt, was sie zu sagen hatten."

„Das haben sie."

„Also kein Wunsch mehr, auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden, weil du befürchtest, mich und meine Familie zu entfremden?"

„Nein." Javert fiel es immer noch schwer, sich einzugestehen, daß seine Reaktion vielleicht verkehrt oder zumindest vorschnell gewesen war.

„Meine Güte, nenne du mich noch einmal den heiligen Jean. Mich zu verlassen, war das Selbstloseste, was jemals jemand für mich getan hat," stieß Valjean nach fast einer Minute des Schweigens hervor. „Auch wenn es sich im Nachherein als ziemlich überflüssig herausgestellt hat."

„Du mußt den Verstand verloren haben, hierher zu kommen," erwiderte Javert.

„Wenn es um dich geht, hat mein Verstand noch nie besonders gut funktioniert." Valjean lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn dich jemand erkannt hätte, und du verhaftest worden wärst. Mich wieder als Wärter bewerben? Einen Befreiungsversuch machen? Ein Verbrechen begehen, damit ich wenigstens bei dir sein kann?"

„Ehrlich, das hättest du getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vor ein paar Wochen wäre es mir absurd vorgekommen, auch nur einen einzigen dieser Gedanken zu haben." Javert versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, was die Kopfschmerzen, die wenigstens nicht mehr hämmerten, wieder verstärkte. „Aber dann ist meine Welt, in der immer Ordnung herrschte, in der Seine versunken, und ich war plötzlich Teil deiner Welt. Du wirst zugeben, daß die Welt von Jean Valjean ziemlich verwirrend sein kann."

„Wem sagst du das, ich lebe seit zwanzig Jahre damit."

„Vielleicht werde ich gelegentlich deine Hilfe brauchen, um in deiner Welt zu überleben."

Statt einer Antwort küßte Valjean ihn sanft.

„Laß mich dich heim bringen," flüsterte Valjean, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten.

Ganz so schnell konnten sie jedoch dann nicht nach Paris aufbrechen, denn Javert benötigte noch einige Stunden, bis er sich überhaupt in der Lage fühlte, aufzustehen. Jede seiner Bewegungen war mit dem dringenden Versprechen verbunden, niemals wieder einen Schluck Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen.

Marius versuchte, alle möglich Katerrezepte auszuprobieren, um seine Schuld, das Mißverständnis ausgelöst zu haben, wiedergutzumachen. Unter anderem kam er mit einer eingelegten saurem Gurke und einem übelriechenden Hering an. Beim Anblick der Gurke nahm Javerts Gesicht eine entsprechende Farbe an, und der Hering hätte sicherlich zu einem weitren unschönen Ereignis geführt, wenn sein Magen nicht schon vollkommen leer gewesen wäre.

Also reisten sie erst am nächsten Morgen ab. Gegen Mittag war Cosette in der Kutsche an Marius' Schulter eingeschlafen und auch letzterer döste vor sich hin.

„Du mußt mir etwas versprechen, Javert," sagte Valjean leise. „Und ich werde dir das gleiche versprechen. Du und ich, das wird sicherlich nicht immer ganz einfach werden. Wir müssen eine schwierige Vergangenheit bewältigen, nicht zu reden von einer komplizierten Gegenwart und Zukunft. Wenn es anfängt, schwierig zu werden, laufen wir nicht mehr voreinander weg. Wir haben beide nicht mehr die Zeit, den anderen ein paar Jahrzehnte durch das Land zu jagen. Stattdessen sollten wir uns den Problemen Seite an Seite stellen."

Javert nahm Valjeans ausgestreckte Hand in die seine. „Ich könnte jetzt natürlich bemerken, daß du viel mehr Erfahrung im Davonlaufen hast als ich, aber das tue ich nicht," sagte er ernsthaft und suchte nach den Worten, die sie endgültig über den Abgrund tragen würden, der sich vor ein paar Tagen vor ihnen aufgetan hatte. „Ich werde das Versprechen wiederholen, das ich dir schon einmal gegeben habe, vor vielen Jahren in Montreuil-sur-mer, auch wenn ich es damals vermutlich anders meinte. Ich verspreche dir, dort zu sein, wo du bist, Valjean."

13


End file.
